Certain electronic systems can include a plurality of processing channels. For example, processing channels in radio systems can include transmit channels and receive channels. As electronic systems are being scaled up to include more processing channels, controlling the various processing channels can become more difficult. Some previous ways of configuring the processing channels can encounter difficulties in scaling for electronic systems that include more processing channels. Such difficulties can include increased design complexity, among other things.